Requiem For The Past
by EvoIIICE9A
Summary: Young Pre Akatsuki Deidara's reflection on the past and the ones that never made it.


**Series:** Naruto**  
Setting:** Canon  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 648  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Young Deidara reflection on the past. Written for Deviant Art group Deidara-FC Remembrance Day contest.

* * *

**Requiem For ****The Past**

The darkening clouds of night rolled in over the horizon pushing the setting sun to rest, blanketing the surrounding forest with a thick haze concealing the smallest creature into the depths of the abyss. Many creatures were hidden within the perfectly constructed pine plantation, many birds, insects and small wildlife called the single aligned trees their home but inside their habitat lied someone that didn't belong, an unnatural person ghosting the rough bark on the tree to peer a piercing cobalt eye onto the unsuspecting station ahead. Carelessly they walked around guarding the perimeter of the mid sized base, focusing even on the tiniest of birds that would flutter by, neglecting the pale unnatural spiders crawling around the base of their feet to infiltrate the patrol so easily.

For years they had waged the battle of their lives fighting off enemies from their land, who or what had started the war between them was long lost, the greater conflict had ended now only to leave the country in turmoil to turn against each other with the tight lockdown on the government. It was to keep the boundaries in place so everyone would know their role they had said, structure to them was something that they wanted to enforce only causing more bloodshed than what the outsiders had. Countless people had lost their lives in the struggle to take back what was theirs, the warriors that strived to push their decree in opposition, the innocents caught up in the cross fire. Each one of them leaving behind loved ones only to mourn their loss.

He too had suffered through the battle deeply with all remnants that could have been called his family taken away, the team that he had been paired with from a tender age forced out to fight when not yet properly trained. The death toll piling up without enough land to bury the dead, only to be cremated in a mass gathering without a mention of who they were and what they had done to serve their country. That was why they rebelled, why they methodically hit the points where it would take the most damage, striving to pursue what they have lived for, continuing what they had died for. While his role in it all was not as pure as the ones that he was employed by, the young caramel blonde shinobi knew what they were going through.

Enclosed hand movements wriggled around to open back up, revealing the clay bird inside his hand. The pink tongue residing his palm licking over the rough surface neatening up the hard edges to a glossy sheen, stretching out towards the monochrome sky allowing it to come to life, fluttering off into the obscurity. The dove was recognized at the symbol of peace to some cultures, each person being man, women or child knew the significance behind it, dawning the new era where differences were put aside to break bread and compromise. This one's intentions weren't so chaste, homing in on its target drawing waves of eyes tracking the motions of flight, dropping their guard serving his purpose.

A devious smirked graced his lips as he stepped out from behind, drawing his index and middle fingers to align centre hovering above his face, the adolescent Iwa-nin relishing in the impending actions. The call towards the creatures drew all eyes straight to him, too little too late, blindsided from the explosive bird shattering into pieces raining fire down onto them, chuckling amused to himself while they ran for cover only to hit the minor blast by the ones that had already permeated inside. Screams and cries of pain music to the artists ears, relishing from being granted to watch the short lived spectacle, content with the display of art in its greatest form.

This was to the memories of the past and to the advancement of anarchy.


End file.
